1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of electro-optical device substrates used in electro-optical devices such as, for example, liquid crystal display devices and the like, electro-optical devices that include such electro-optical device substrates, and electronic apparatuses such as, for example, liquid crystal projectors and the like that include such electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
Employing this type of electro-optical device, it is necessary to prevent the galvanic corrosion of electrodes. For example, JP-A-2008-134670 discloses a liquid crystal panel, serving as an example of an electro-optical device according to the invention, in which a liquid crystal layer is sealed between a first substrate and a second substrate using a sealant; in this liquid crystal panel, a thin-film insulating layer is provided on lead electrodes for applying electric signals to electrodes that form pixel portions so as to cover the portions of the lead electrodes that are disposed outside of a sealant member.
However, the primary focus of JP-A-2008-134670 is preventing the galvanic corrosion of the lead electrodes caused by moisture when the liquid crystal panel that has already been manufactured is actually being used. Accordingly, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-134670 has a technical problem in that it is extremely difficult to suppress the galvanic corrosion of electrodes that occurs during the process for manufacturing the electro-optical device.